hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Healing Guide
Wand Heal.png|link=Wand Heal Healing Guide This page will help players on healing-based information. This page will help players on: * How Healing Works * When To Heal * Strategies For Healing Most “Healing” cards can be found in the Mystic Wisdom Pack for 250 gold. Healing Mechanics There was a slight change due to the update in V0.70 where players are now able to move and use cards at the same time (whichever comes first) instead of having to move first before using cards. If you were to use the card “Wand Heal” on an ally and he/she has moved out of the hex, the card will only activate on the hex instead of the targeted player or whichever ally comes into place. When using self/ally healing cards green lines in hex appear in the hex outlining just the sides leaving the empty space in the middle indicates the range of the healing card of how far you can reach, same applies to AOE/Open Space healing. Healing restores back HP (health points) to your health bar or an ally to prevent defeat and increasing survivability in a battle. There are 3 types of healing, self-heal, self/ally and AOE (area-of-effect) heal (or open space). To heal an ally or self is through cards and bits needed for that card. Self-healing cards require only a click/tap to heal yourself for the turn. Self/ally healing cards show green lines in the hex and show range on how far you can activate the card on (the range can be limited if an ally or enemy is blocking the way). AOE or Open Space healing cards surrounds you and heal allies in range next to you. The limit of tise card’s range is one hex. Why add healing cards? Battle Experiences Almost every battle anyone can almost die and it’s important to know when you must heal and when you shouldn't. In battles you may experience players who are on lthe ow-health move towards another ally for protection but had no healing cards and uses range-attacks from distances between them and the enemy. Another situation when an ally is poisoned or in a condition of burn they are left to die unless another player can heal them. If those players at least have added the card Rest and Recovery and it would be of great help to them to survive and prepare a 2-bit counterattack. When To Heal On to Healing. It is expected players may have added 1-2 healing cards to the deck in use. It is best to heal when your enemies are confused or have started to distance themselves from players, although there may be fringe cases where there could be traps near you that you can't risk moving from your current location. Healing Strategies Healing AOE Efficiency AOE-heals are the best when it come to parties for a raid. Cards such as Contact Heal and Blessed Rune come in very handy to patch scratches and recovering through each turn. Although the heal starts small, if you use it efficiently you’ll be healing everyone and getting the max out of 120 HP; if using Blessed Rune to four players (30 hp to each player including self). Single Person Burst-Heal This one involves high bit costs range to 3-5 bits needed. Cards such as Divine Grace and Huge Blessing gives huge amounts of restoration of HP to a single ally/self. If an ally is taking on a boss, example King of Thieves, and you have already defeated the two weaker bandits, and the only card you have is Huge Blessing, it is best if you moved where the boss cannot attack you if not, tank it for an ally who is low-health. This boss requires at least 2 bits to attack and 3 for powerful attack. This strategy involves your ally gaining bits to counterattack for you while you tank hits from the boss or your ally tanking and gaining bits to use the card. Move away from the enemy and use the card on an ally (whoever is low) while he/she moves in to attack that way you’re safe and protected to gain bits for another counterattack for your own. To make it a little easier single burst-heal’s should be used on allies/self to very low-health players and while face tanking or distracting enemies. Cards such as Shadow Trade and Meditation help these cards come out early or in situations. Communication It is SO important. It is key to the game and your big chance of winning. Especially when you need to tell someone that you can heal them and you don’t want it to be wasted and dodged. When you’re about to use the card Smokescreen and your ally moves next to you. The player gets caught and in the status of Confusion making that player more likely to miss their attack. To carry out a group plan, to go on a raid, to avoid collision and friendly-fire, all of this can help anyone. Cards such as Fireball can cause damage to other players and Smokescreen can confuse other players as well. Be mindful of positioning. Category:Guides and Tutorials